1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of smoker's accessories in general, and in particular to a butt and ash collecting receptacle for smokers to first transport whole smoking material and then transport both the consumed and unconsumed portions of the tobacco article.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,071,394; 4,901,739; 4,926,888; and 5,224,499, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cigarette carrying cases, as well as cigar tubes and pouches.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device that a smoker can use to transport an unlit tobacco article to a location where the tobacco article will be at least partially consumed and wherein the same device can be used to collect the ashes and the unconsumed portion of the tobacco article.
Given the fact that the act of smoking has been looked down upon for a number of years, and will be for the foreseeable future, smokers must constantly be vigilant and aware of any means possible to improve this public image.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of carrying case for tobacco articles wherein the case serves to transport the unlit article, to collect the ashes from the article after the article is lit, and to extinguish without crushing the unconsumed portion of the cigarette or cigar, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.